1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used to electrically connect two electronic devices, and enable the two electronic devices to exchange signals with each other. The electrical connector uses metal pins, but the metal pins are small and delicate and not amenable to high numbers of connection/disconnection cycles.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.